Ship Wars
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Annabeth is a Pirate Captain. Percy Jackson, her childhood friend and enemy is the Captain of her opposition. What happens when Percy develops feelings for the hot headed pirate. Can he get Annabeth to be his while battling a new, unknown ship full of villains and figuring out the truth about the ghost ship? MULTIFANDOM! Lots characters & pairings, but the main one is Percabeth!
1. Meet the crew

**Hey y'all! So this just came to me and I wrote half the night, got four chappie's done! SO, I decided for every two reviews I get I'll post another chapter! Please, please review! and enjoy ;)**

_The little girl stood very still, her stormy grey eyes moving over the crowd. All she could see were greedy eyes taking her in. The wooden platform felt rough and uncomfortable under her naked feet and even though it was summer the girl was shivering, covered only by a flimsy dress made of hard, ugly material. _

_'__Two thousand Jewels for seven year old Annabeth. I'm sure we can do better! Look at her, a real beauty! In a few years she will make a marvellous woman or the perfect servant! Who will pay two thousand and fifty Jewels?' Annabeth's owner, Mortmain, a big man with a huge moustache and a weakness for money spoke over the chatter of the crowd gathered around the auction. There was a yell and a raised hand, which meant Annabeth's owner just changed. The girl tried to look brave but couldn't help the shivers that shook her small frame. _

_'__Three thousand Jewels!' The man at the front of the stage raised his hand and grinned at Annabeth who fought the urge to step back. _

_'__Four Thousand!' Another person yelled. _

_'__Four thousand for the first time, will someone give more?' Annabeth's pervious owner eyed the crowd. 'Four thousand for the second time… Four thousand for the thi-'_

_'__Eight thousand' _

_Annabeth's eyes shot to the speaker. The crowd was parting before her, quiet whispers erupting all around. The woman was tall and elegant, covered in golden jewerly and frills, her scarlet hair pinned up, an easy smile on her face. Annabeth knew who the woman was; a pirate. _

_The woman threw a satchel on the stage. It opened and spilled golden coins onto the wood. Annabeth could practically see Mortmain drool. _

_'__Sold!' he announced, bringing down his hammer onto the podium. _

_The woman walked right up to Annabeth and easily picked the child up, carrying her off without another word. The woman carried her all the way to the port, where she sat her down on the sand. Annabeth looked with awe at the two ships docked by the port. They were both huge, beautiful things and Annabeth longed to sail away in one. _

_'__Hello, Annabeth.' The woman smiled, catching the child's attention. 'Do you know who I am?' _

_'__Pirate' Annabeth said in a small voice. Mortmain's two servants, Mrs Black and Mrs Dark, had taught her she should never speak up. She was just a tool – that was drilled into her every second during her seven year old life. _

_'__Yes, that's right. I'm Jocelyn, captain of one of the most feared Pirate ships.' Annabeth nodded, inquiring she understood. Jocelyn smiled again. _

_'__Would you like to join my crew?' _

Annabeth opened her grey eyes and stretched. Even though she was the current captain she preferred sleeping with her crew in the huge room below deck, full of hammocks and mattresses. Annabeth was in a good mood; she had her favourite dream. The day when Jocelyn rescued Annabeth from slavery was the day Annabeth marked as the beginning of her life. Here she was now, ten years later, captain of _Queen Anne's Revenge_, Jocelyn's ship that she handed to Annabeth after she retired. Clary, Jocelyn's daughter, was never interested in that position – she was content with just being a pirate in day watch. Annabeth looked around the sleeping room. Most of the hammocks were empty, save for a few occupied by the girls who had Night Watch the night before. Which meant Annabeth had slept in.

Silently Annabeth slipped out of her hammock and sat on the floor, putting on a loose white blouse and dark, high waisted pants. She pulled her captain hat over her back, so it hung loosely over her shoulder, strapped her sword to her thighs and laced up her boots. She was out of the doors in a flash, pulling her curling golden hair in a ponytail as she went, shutting the doors quietly and making her way to the mess hall. The sound hit her immediately, contrasting with the silence of the sleeping room. Annabeth's girls were all over the place, eating, drinking, talking and walking about. Her second and third in command immediately popped up in front of her. Isabelle Lightwood as always looked perfect, with her eyes outlined and her hair tied back, no unwanted hairs sticking out. Max Ride was right next to her. Even though the girl was only fourteen she wasn't training anymore – she surpassed her class and proved one of the most reliable and vicious pirates on the ship, gaining herself the title of a commander. Max and Isabelle saluted the captain.

'Morning, girls' Annabeth said. 'Anything new?'

'The sea is calm and the wind is in our favour' Max said.

'Also, Maia spotted a ship not too far away. It's a transporter, so no doubt has some goods in it. In the worst case at least food.' Isabelle added.

'Great. Set course for it.' Annabeth could feel the excitement start to build up already.

'Already done, Captain.' Max grinned. Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth walked over to the only free table. She hopped on and looked down at her pirates.

'Morning ladies!' She yelled over the talking.

'Morning Captain!' The girls yelled back in a chorus, the talking quieting down considerably.

'We've got ourselves a great catch! We are heading for a transporter Maia spotted a while ago. And you know what a transporter means!' Annabeth grinned at the collective yells and feet stomping. Sometimes the crew acted like a bunch of unruly guys.

'We'll be there in about two hours, no doubt.' Annabeth added. Annabeth looked to her left, where the two girls on cook duty stood. Shaunee and Erin, the 'twins'. Blond haired Erin had her arms crossed and was scowling, while dark skinned Shaunee held her wooden spoon like she wanted to poke someone's eyes with it.

'Let's just hope those scumbags don't get there first' Shaunee muttered.

'Don't worry. We all know how excellent Maia's eyesight is and she hasn't spotted _The Princess Andromeda_ or its boys anywhere near the location of the transporter.' Annabeth reassured her crew. 'This one is ours!'

The Transporter turned out to be much bigger than Annabeth expected, but it also obviously didn't expect a pirate attack. The sailors milling around the deck were either young and inexperienced or older and weaker. _Queen Anne's Revenge_ docked smoothly next to the Transporter and lines were hooked around the other ships mast. Annabeth's crew swung themselves on ropes and landed on the deck, taking out their swords. The transporters crew gathered on the deck and the battle picked up however it was obvious _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was overtaking the other ship. _Everything is running smoothly_ Annabeth thought with a smirk. And just like that there was a loud crashing noise and the Transporter shook. Annabeth felt rage surge up in her when she spotted the thing that had appeared next to the Transporter. _The Princess Andromeda _had unsuccessfully docked next to the Transporter and managed to create a huge gash down its side.

'Full Power, Ladies!' Annabeth yelled and got several 'Aye's!' from all direction. The boys from _The Princess Andromeda _spilled onto the deck and Annabeth popped on her Captain hat. She turned invisible.

Annabeth had trouble finding him. All around her there were her girls fighting with his boys and the Transporters crew huddling in corners. Max was taking on both Tobias Eaton and Augustus Waters. Knowing that he had an artificial leg Max neatly placed a kick to his knee, which ended with him crumpling to the ground. Tobias was gaining on Max but before Annabeth could react Tris yanked Tobias back by the neck. They both fell, with Tris on top pointing the edge of her sword to Tobias's throat but rather than stabbing him she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, nodded at Max and ran off into the crowd, leaving Tobias grinning like an idiot. Max jumped up into the air, unfolding her wings. She hovered for a few seconds, observing the battle and wondering who to aim at when a dark blur shot right at her. In surprise Max folded her wings in and began dropping. The dark shadow, Fang, grabbed her by her forearm, his pitch black wings flapping soundlessly. Annabeth sighed again. Having _Queen Anne's Revenge _be an all girls pirate ship and _The Princess Andromeda _an all boys pirate ship did have it's weak points, like the fact that half Annabeth's crew was going out with their rivals. The division was set up by Jocelyn and Luke years ago, when the married couple couldn't fit both crews onto one ship. They were always in good contact though but after the new generation took over it all went downhill.

Annabeth finally spotted him. The Captain of _The Princess Andromeda_. Black hair, green eyes, amazing fighting skills, a handsome face…Perseus Jackson. Annabeth made sure her hat was on, drew her sword and charged.

**Tell me what you think! Love y'all! **


	2. Character List for unknowing

**HEY! So, for anyone who doesn't know any of those Fandoms mentioned here's a little briefing of the two crews: (sorry there's not enough Percy Jackson characters but I'm only on the third book and obsessed with Percabeth)**

**Queen Anne's Revenge: **

**Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson (Demi God/Half blood) – Captain **

**Isabelle Lightwood from Mortal Instruments – 2****nd**** in Command**

**Maximum Ride from Maximum Ride (has wings) – 3****rd**** in command **

**Maia Roberts from Mortal Instruments (werewolf) – On the bird's nest (look out)**

**Shaunee Cole & Erin Bates from House of Night (Vampires, have affinities 'powers' for fire and water) – Cooks **

**The cabin mates/cleaners/sailors: **

**Hermione Granger from Harry Potter (witch)**

**Hazel Grace Lancaster from The Fault in our stars (I made her Tris's twin because they are both played by Shailene Woodley)**

**Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery & Emily Fields from Pretty Little Liars **

**Ella Martinez from Maximum Ride**

**Zoey Redbird from House of Night (Vampire) – Head of cabins (in charge of the sleeping room)**

**Night watch: **

**Johanna Mason from Hunger Games**

**Tris Prior from Divergent **

**Zoë Benson from American Horror Story season 3 Coven (witch)**

**Stevie Rae Johnson from House of Night (Red Vampire – has super strength) **

**Day Watch: **

**Clary Fray/Morgenstern/Fairchild from Mortal Instruments**

**Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (witch)**

**Hanna Marin from Pretty Little Liars**

**Theresa Grey from Infernal Devices (half warlock ('witch') half Shadowhunter)**

**Teachers: **

**Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games**

**Celeana Sardothien from Throne of Glass**

**Thalia Grace from Percy Jackson (Demi God/ half blood)**

**Students (the little kids that learn to be pirates): **

**Angel and Nudge Ride from Maximum Ride (have wings)**

**Maureen Brown from Mortal Instruments (vampire)**

**Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter (witch)**

**Primrose Everdeen from Hunger Games **

**Sophia Pelletier from The Walking Dead**

**Valentina Garroway from The Mortal Instruments**

**Aphrodite Lafont from House of Night – ex prisoner **

**Jessamine Lovelace from Infernal Devices – Aphrodite's best friend**

**Jocelyn Fairchild/Garroway from Mortal Instruments – Ex Captain **

**The medical ladies/babysitters: **

**Lenobia from House of Night (Vampire) **

**Maeve from the Enemy Series **

**Cho Chang from Harry Potter **

**The Princess Andromeda characters: **

**Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson (Demi God/Half Blood)- Captain **

**Simon Lewis from Mortal Instruments (Vampire) – 2****nd**** in command **

**Tobias Eaton from Divergent – 3****rd**** in command **

**Dean and Sam Winchester from Supernatural – demon hunters**

**Peeta Mellark from Hunger Games – Cook **

**Dylan Günter Haagen from Maximum Ride (has wings) – Bird nest **

**Sailors/cabin mates: **

**Augustus Waters from The fault in our stars**

**Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter (A wizard too fabulous for this job)**

**Damien Maslin from House of Night (Vampire)**

**James Carstairs from Infernal Devices **

**The watch: **

**Fang Ride from Maximum Ride (Has wings is NOT Max's brother.)**

**Darius from House of Night (vampire)**

**Alec Lightwood from Mortal Instruments **

**Ron Weasley from Harry Potter (wizard)**

**Dean Thomas from Harry Potter (wizard)**

**Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter (wizard)**

**Rephaim from House of Night**

**Harry Potter from Harry Potter – Head of cabins **

**Luke Garroway/Lucian Greymark from Mortal Instruments – Previous Captain **

**The trainers: **

**Jace Wayland/Herondale/Morgenstern/Lightwood from Mortal Instruments**

**Magnus Bane from Mortal Instruments (warlock/wizard)**

**Will Herondale from Infernal Devices **

**The Trainees: **

**Gasman Ride (8) from Maximum Ride (has wings)**

**Jack Swift (15) from House of Night (vampire)**

**Max Lightwood (9) from Mortal Instruments**

**Rory, Vick and Posy Hawthorne from Hunger Games**

**Nico Di Angelo (10) from Percy Jackson (Half Blood/Demi God)**

**The bombers: **

**Gale Hawthorne from Hunger Games**

**Iggy Ride from Maximum Ride (has wings and is blind)**

**Seamus Finnegan from Harry Potter (wizard)**

**Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter (wizards)**

**Henry Branwell from Infernal Devices – Inventor**

**Grover Underwood from Percy Jackson (satyr) – musician **

**Finnick Odair from Hunger Games – Sex Symbol**

**Other Characters are going to be introduced soon, and some of these haven't been introduced yet either. REVIEW! 3**


	3. kissing and killing

**Hey y'all! I know I said 2 reviews but this story needs a bit of a boost first. So tell your friends, let them tell their friends and the friends of their friends and maybe it'll get to Olympus so my daddy dearest Hermes can freaking acknowledge me. What cabin are you in? Oh and by the way thank you to my only reviewer, I don't know you but I love you! Enjoy!**

_'__Remember Annabeth; there aren't many little girls like you on board right now.' Jocelyn was explaining as she and her newest crew member walked towards Jocelyn's ship. 'There's Jessamine, Celeana, who's hopefully going to be a sword master in the future and twins Tris and Hazel, they're a year older than you. Zoey Redbird is your age, and Clary, my daughter, is a year younger but the rest of the women in my crew are much older than you kids. You'll get along though. And when I retire whoever takes over the ship will pick out a new, younger crew although if any of my current girls have daughters they will probably join.' Jocelyn stopped abruptly and Annabeth noticed that they weren't the only people on the dock. Two figures swept towards Jocelyn. One was a tall man with brown greying hair, dressed in rich clothes with a patch over his blue eye. The other was a boy. He looked about nine but was tall for his age, with a mop of dark hair and green eyes. _

_'__Annabeth, I'd like you to meet Luke, my husband. He's the Captain of The Princess Andromeda, our allied ship. Luke, this is Annabeth. She's going to be part of Queen Anne's Revenge form now on.' _

_Luke knelt down and looked at Annabeth, long and hard, before he grinned and patted Annabeth on her golden curls. Annabeth didn't know what to think; it was the first bit of affection anyone ever showed her and it came from a stranger. _

_'__I like her, Jocelyn. She's a nice kid' Luke looked up at his wife. Jocelyn rolled her eyes but smiled. _

_'__You like all kids.' _

_The green eyed boy peered at Annabeth with no expression on his chubby face. _

_'__And this is Luke's nephew, Percy. He's the future Captain of The Princess Andromeda.' Jocelyn motioned to the little boy. Percy, with one sudden movement, extended his fist to Annabeth. Annabeth took a step back, her eyes widening. Was a child going to punch her? _

_'__You bump fists. It's a greeting. See?' Jocelyn said quickly, extending her fist to Luke, who bumped it. Annabeth hesitated before closing her small hand in a fist and pressing it to Percy's. _

Annabeth caught Percy with a kick to his side. Shock registrated in Percy's eyes, then realisation when he hit the deck. He rolled out of the way just as Annabeth striked her sword down. And just in time because the sword cut through Percy's skin. Percy winced when blood exploded over his shirt sleeve, but he wasn't going to care until later when he was in his room.

'ANNABETH CHASE!' Percy bellowed. He reached out blindly and caught the invisible Annabeth in her forearm with his fist. Her sword slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. The surprised girl didn't have time to stop Percy ripping her Captain hat off her head and grabbing her wrist. In a second Percy drew his pen-that-changes-into-a-sword, Riptide and pressed it to Annabeth's stomach.

'Sneaking up on me are you, Captain Chase?' He sneered into her ear. Annabeth smirked and drew her dagger, looping her arm over Percy's neck and pressing it to the back of his neck.

'Wouldn't think of it, Captain Jackson' Annabeth batted her eyelashes at Percy. He smiled back at her before digging the side of Riptide further into Annabeth's stomach. The blade cut through the thin material of Annabeth's shirt and drew a thin line of blood. Annabeth hissed.

'Sadistic bastard' she said, kicking Percy's side and jumping away. She leaned down, grabbed her sword and got back up to face Percy.

'DUCK!' someone bellowed loudly.

'Where!?' Jace Wayland and William Herondale screamed together before throwing themselves to the floor.

'No, _duck_!' The person, Iggy, yelled again.

'There is no duck, Jace' William assured but Iggy pressed their heads down onto the deck and put his head low. 'Captain! Duck!'

'Oh-oh' Annabeth looked around, confused, before Percy caught her around the waist and pulled to the floor. She winced when her back slammed against the corner of the deck. She reached for her sword again but found her hand blocked by Percy, who was leaning over her, crouching.

'Jackson, what are you-' Annabeth growled before a loud BOOM echoed around the deck. The Transporter shook dangerously. There were some screams and the mast tilted, then plunged into the sea.

'Clear!' Gale Hawthorne announced.

'Gale, Iggy, Seamus, I said NO BOMBS!' Percy turned his attention to the three boys standing in a row, their faces dirty, their hair smoking. They were grinning and high fiving.

'It wasn't us, Captain! It was the Weasley twins!' Seamus said. Percy turned his eyes to the laughing gingers, standing by the deck.

'You broke the freaking mast!'

Taking the opportunity when the Captain and his crew were arguing Hanna Marin, Luna Lovegood and Tessa Gray, the girls from Day Watch, sneaked below deck with a bunch of other pirates.

'Ohhhh! Pretty!' Luna said, noticing a strange painting of a cat in a tutu dress that hung on one of the walls, while Tessa and Hanna hurried down the corridor. Hanna sighed, speed walked up to Luna, grabbed the painting and handed it to her.

'Very. Let's go.'

Tessa opened the doors as she went, peering inside.

Only one room was closed.

'Luna?' Tessa crossed her arms and stepped back with a smile. Luna produced her wand from one of the many pockets of her brown jacket and pointed it at the doors.

'_Alohomora_' The blond girl said. The doors opened with a creak.

Tessa and Hanna strolled inside. They knew the treasure wouldn't be too big but it turned out to be quite valuable. The room contained only eight wooden boxes.

'Johanna' Tessa nodded her head towards the closest box. Johanna stepped forward, flipping her short black and purple hair over her shoulder and cracking her knuckles. She picked up the box, surprised at how much it weighted, and slammed it against the wall. The lid popped open revealing its contents.

'Hell yes' Johanna bumped fists with Tessa at the sight of bottles full of alcohol. It was a hard thing to export, after all.

'This is what I'm talking about.' Zoë Benson, a rouge coven witch, clapped her hands twice. Since she was a coven witch she could perform the seven wonders, one of which was Telekinesis. One of the boxes shot up in the air together with Zoë's hand and the girl walked out of the doors with a satisfied smile, the box in toll behind her like an obedient dog.

Luna shrugged, pointed her wand at the box and said '_Vingardium Leviosa._'

'It's LeVIosa not levioSA' Hermione snapped, pointing her own wand at the other box and following Luna out of the doors.

'Five to go' Johanna shrugged and propped the box she opened on her shoulder. Hanna exchanged looks with Aria and they picked up the box together; the two of them, Spencer and Emily always hung out together since they were in the same orphanage before Annabeth picked them up for the crew.

'Aphrodite, help me' Celeana turned to her blond friend. Aphrodite had a red bandana tied over her big hair and a scowl on her face.

'Nu-uh, I just had my manicure done two days ago. I am so not breaking my nails.' Aphrodite said.

'Aphrodite, help out, will ya?' Stevie Rae, with her super red Vampyre fledgling strength took two boxes under her arms and walked out, whistling casually.

Celeana clicked her fingers and pointed at the box. Aphrodite threw her head back, groaned and took one side. The girls, unseen by the fighting crews loaded the boxes onto _Queen Anne's Revenge. _Walking on the deck Stevie Rae stopped in front of Jace and Clary who were making out in the middle of fighting people and whacked the girl on the head with one of the boxes she was carrying.

'Clarissa stop drinkin' his saliva, we've got somethin' better!' She said, continuing to walk. Clary sighed, kissed Jace one last time and hurried after her friend. They tied ropes around the boxes and swung them over to Johanna, who was standing on the deck of _Queen Anne's Revenge. _Clary swung herself back to her ship but when Stevie Rae was about to grab the rope it got cut off from right under her fingers.

Stevie Rae, Celeana and Aphrodite whirled round, drawing their blades. They were met with a bunch of grinning guys. Tall, red eyed Rephaim, vampire Simon, silver eyed shadow hunter James and wizard Harry Potter. Various weapons were pointed at the girls; swords, wands, glowing seraph blades…

And all those pirates were swept down to the floor when a single wolf landed on them. The wolf hopped off the pile of guys. Two were unconscious, the rest groaning and trying to get their friends off of them. The three female pirates watched as the wolf morphed and moulded into a girl.

'You're welcome' Maia grinned, all braids and dark skin and twinkling eyes. She had a great sight so she was always on the birds nest. She was also a werewolf.

'Jayzus, Maia, how much do ya weight?' Stevie Rae asked, peering at the pile of pirates.

'Annabeth! We've got the treasure! Let's go!' Maia yelled over her shoulder. Annabeth turned and so did Percy. She was about to break into a run and get back on the ship, like the rest of the crew. But Percy wasn't going to let her go. He grabbed her forearm and dragged her towards him, pressing Riptide to her throat.

'How about we continue this on _the princess_, Captain?' He whispered in her ear.

'And then you lecture us about romancing with them' Erin said accusingly, swishing her hand. Immediately the ocean water from below shot up and towards Percy.

'That won't work on me' Percy glared at the Ocean water. It stopped, froze and then it fell down. Straight on Percy, Erin and Annabeth. It worked; Percy let go of his captive and yelped when the ice cold water hit him. Maia took the opportunity to pull Annabeth back. Shaunee, as always, appeared next to her 'twin' and clicked her fingers. The water heated up in a second and evaporated.

'God I love your affinities' Annabeth squeezed the twins' shoulders and taking her invisibility captain hat from Erin.

'_Ciao_' Aphrodite winked at the still soaking and shocked Percy, before grabbing the last rope. She swung herself towards _Queen Anne's Revenge, _cut the rope mid air and landed on the deck just as the ship left the Transporter and their rival ship behind.

**There ya have it! Review or yer getting thrown overboard ;) **


	4. To fire Night Watch

**Hey y'all! Got the two reviews for chapter 2 that I needed to post this one! yaay! Thank you to my reviewers, I'm glad you like the characters I kidnapped and shoved in this story ^_^ I like them too 3 Enjoy!**

_'__Annabeth, before we go back to Queen Anne's revenge I need to discuss some things with my husband. Why don't you sit with Percy in his room for a while' Jocelyn smiled at the seven year old. Annabeth nodded her head; she was used to taking orders. _

_'__Percy take care of Annabeth' Luke said before he and his wife disappeared into another room. Percy, feeling all high and important that he got the job of taking care of the newbie motioned for Annabeth to come with him. Annabeth was shocked when she entered his room. Her own, when she was 'working' for Mortmain was plain, dirty and crowded with other slaves. Annabeth didn't remember any better; her parents had sold her to Mortmain when she was a young baby. But Percy's room was painted blue with many beautiful paintings hanging off walls and tiny, detailed ship models sitting in bottles. The carpet on the floor was rich and soft under Annabeth's naked feet and the bed was huge. All around the room were expensive toys, big books and plants Annabeth never even heard of. Percy sat on the bed with a big smile. _

_'__So, you're Annabeth, the seven year old slave?' He asked. _

_'__Yes.' Annabeth said absentmindedly, picking up a colourful ball and eyeing it from different angles. _

_'__It's a bouncing ball. See' Percy grabbed it from her hands and threw it against the floor. It bounced off it and around the room, fast and loud. Annabeth yelped and pressed herself against the wall, away from the ball. _

_'__You don't like that?' Percy caught the ball neatly and tilted his head curiously. Annabeth shook her head hesitantly. It wasn't okay to give you opinion. That was another thing Miss Black and Miss Dark taught her. _

_'__How about this?' Percy grabbed a toy clown from the floor and shoved it in Annabeth's face. Annabeth yelped again and hid her face behind her hands. Percy blushed, embarrassed that he scared his guest. _

_'__You don't like that either, do you?' Percy waited for an answer but all Annabeth did was hide behind her hands. 'Take your hands off your face and answer my question.' Percy snapped impatiently. Immediately Annabeth dropped her hands and said 'No' in a high voice. _

_'__Jeez, what is wrong with you?' Percy poked her forehead with his finger. Annabeth shrugged. 'Fine, do whatever you want then.' Percy grumbled and threw himself on the bed, lacing his hands behind his head. Annabeth stood still in the centre of the room and when Percy didn't move she hesitantly picked up the clown and looked at it. A big red nose, black twinkling eyes, a dotted hat… there was really nothing scary about it. The thought that she was scared of it before made Annabeth giggle. Percy watched her curiously as she put the clown down gently on the floor, patted it on the head and moved around the room, hands laced behind her back. Percy watched her every movement, every time her fingers reached out to touch something, every time she gasped in awe at the sigh of something. Finally she came to stand in front of Percy's most beautiful and treasured thing; it was a miniature model of The Princess Andromeda floating next to Queen Anne's Revenge. The sea that the ships were floating on was moving and there were two tiny figures on the two decks, a boy and a girl, extending their hands out to each other. _

_'__Do you like this?' Percy asked, swinging off the bed and standing next to Annabeth. _

_'__Yes' Annabeth said. Percy picked the bottle up and extended it to her. 'Have it then.' _

_Annabeth suddenly looked terrified and shook her head. _

_'__Here, just take it' Percy tossed it at Annabeth. The girl looked at it and then extended it back to Percy with both hands. _

_'__I said take it' Percy snapped. Annabeth gasped and looked down, hugging the bottle to her chest. _

'So; we got alcohol, kicked the guy's asses, kicked the transporter guy's asses and managed to sink a ship.' Max summed up.

'And all this before lunch.' Isabelle smiled dreamily. The two of them and Annabeth were walking down the deck of _Queen Anne's Revenge _during the late morning routine.

'Today is a good day' Annabeth said, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She opened the doors to the mess hall. Hermione and Hazel Grace cleaning the tables, getting crumbs off the wood and picking up chairs that were pushed over. Hermione was using her wand to move object but Hazel Grace had to use her hands. Shaunee and Erin were gossiping as always – Erin was lazily moving her fingers to control the water that was pouring itself over the bowls and cutlery that was used during breakfast, and Shaunee was drying it with her affinity for fire.

'When you're done, can you wash and dry the floor?' Annabeth called to the twins.

'Sure' they said in unison.

Next Annabeth opened the doors to the sleeping room. Zoey Redbird, head of the cabin, was fixing the lock on the doors. Inside everyone but the Night Watch was gone. Johanna Mason opened an eye and looked at Annabeth from where she lay on a mattress.

'Thanks for helping with the raid today. I know you were tired.' Annabeth said from the doors.

'No prob, Captain' Johanna said, turning her back on the door.

'You're welcome' Tris called. She, like always, was sleeping at the very top of the room, on the highest hammock. She was the bravest pirate on _Queen Anne's Revenge. _

The only response Annabeth got from Stevie Rae and Zoë was snoring. Annabeth smiled and closed the doors.

On deck sun was pouring over the floorboards that were polished to perfection by Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Ella Martinez and Emily Fields, who were taking their break and drinking coffee in the corner. Annabeth, Max and Isabelle made their way over to where the training was going on. Katniss Everdeen was teaching Angel and Nudge Ride, Max's adopted sisters, shooting.

'FIRE!' Katniss ordered and the girls let their arrows fly. Angel's arrows, as always, hit the target. Nudge's went over board. Even though Angel was the cute, six year old blond haired angel she could shoot like a pro while Nudge, dark skinned dark haired and eleven was mostly bad at everything except robbing clothes.

'Good. Nudge, go get Angel's arrow. Angel, go take a swim' Katniss said.

'Aye!' Nudge unfurled her wings and flew up to the mast, their target, where Angel's arrow was logged. Angel flew up in the air, looking like a real angel with her snow white wings, and dived underwater. It was a good thing she could breathe underwater because she would have probably drowned.

Celeana Sardothien was teaching Maureen Brown and Ginny Weasley sword fighting. They were practicing in the shade of the mast since Maureen was a fourteen year old vampire and didn't tolerate sun. Ginny was another wizard, but the practice wasn't about wands but swords so she was struggling as well, swishing her sword all over the deck, her ginger hair flying all over the place. Finally Thalia Grace was teaching hand to hand combat a little way off. Twelve year old Prim Everdeen, Katniss' sister, was better at plants and healing than fighting but she was trying her best, while managing the shift at the ''hospital''. Sophia Pelletier was too terrified to do anything yet so Thalia was mostly demonstrating. Before it was Tris who taught Hand to hand combat but since she advanced to being in Night Watch Thalia took over. Clary, Luna, Tessa and Hanna, the day watch, were standing at different positions on the deck, looking out for other ships.

'Mess hall good, sleeping room good, practice good, watch good.' Annabeth counted on her fingers.

'Maia! Everything alright?' Max called up to the bird next. Maia's braided head popped up and she grinned, showing Max thumbs up. 'Maia's good too.'

Aphrodite Lafont was sitting on the beak of the ship, kicking her feet in the air and admiring her new ring. She was the diva.

'Aphrodite what are you doing?' Annabeth asked.

'Looking at the ring Darius gave me.' Aphrodite said with a sly smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

'So rather than fighting you were making out?' Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

'Clary and Jace were. And I know Simon boy was looking for you until he decided to hunt us down.' Aphrodite giggled and rapped her knuckles on the wood next to the statue at the beak of the ship. It was of a beautiful girl with long hair and a gorgeous face frozen in a smile. 'Jessy, check out my new ring.'

The statue twitched, the hair that was seemingly made of metal moved and changed colour from bronze to golden. The statue blinked and just like that hopped down next to Aphrodite.

'Cute' Jessamine Lovelace, the statue of _Queen Anne's Revenge _and Aphrodite's best friend said.

'Alright, morning routine done. Burn all the invitations to see the council, will you? Shaunee can help you with that' Annabeth smiled as Max and Isabelle saluted and hurried off.

Annabeth went below deck once again to visit the last place for check up. The hospital room was a small chamber under the mess hall. Lenobia who was in her early twenties and the oldest member of the crew smiled up at Annabeth and returned to writing a list of medicine they needed to rob. Cho Chang, who was cleaning out the medical case, saluted the Captain. At the end of the room, where a small window was overlooking what was under the sea, stood Maeve, holding the youngest crew member.

'Annie!' two year old Valentina extended her small, skinny arms towards Annabeth.

'Hey there Val!' Annabeth hugged Valentina. She had red hair like Clary and like Jocelyn, and Luke's blue eyes. Luke's and Jocelyn's youngest daughter was spending her summer on _Queen Anne's revenge _to have more experience in the future – she would come back in autumn to where her retired pirate parents were and come back for good when she was six years old. Once you joined a pirate crew you were allowed to visit your parents twice a year. If only Annabeth had someone to visit. She didn't spend a long time with Valentina when the doors to the medical room opened, revealing Max.

'Hey, Captain. We're heading for land. Wanna dock or change course?'

'Um, let's change course.' Annabeth got up. She bumped fists with Maeve and handed her Valentina, ruffled Cho's hair and nodded at Lenobia before following Max outside.

'Oh God, I'm dying. What time is it, Izzy?' Annabeth stretched and winced at the pain in her stomach. She pulled up her shirt to look at the thin cut Percy had left her.

'Um, around midnight. You're overworking yourself.' Isabelle said.

'Nah, I'm fine. I am the captain after all. Let's check on Night Watch before we crash' Annabeth proposed and Isabelle nodded.

As soon as Annabeth made it to the deck she knew something was wrong.

'It was not my fault' Tris said straight away. Annabeth face palmed.

'You are the shittiest Night Watch ever' she said. Behind the girls _The Princess Andromeda _was parked and the four girls from Night Watch were captured by boys.

Johanna looked like she was ready to cut off Grover Underwood's hands but couldn't really move. Zoë Benson was being held firmly in place by Gale and Harry. Clary had her hands behind her back, thankfully not by Jace because they would have probably reproduced on the deck by then. Tobias was holding Tris but Annabeth noticed how he was more hugging than restraining her and how she was leaning into him.

There were yells and crashes from below and her crew spilled onto the deck, herded by the boys.

'Leave the other girls to take care of the kids.' Annabeth clenched her teeth as soon as she heard him. She whirled, her blond hair flying.

'Hello there' Percy grinned at Annabeth.

'I swear I'm gonna kill you! You're not permitted to do this!' She hissed, storming up to him. She was immediately ceased by Sam and Dean the demon hunters.

'Take her to my chamber. I'll take care of her later.' And Annabeth was dragged away to _the princess andromeda _screaming and kicking.

**There ya have it! Give me two reviews and I'll give you a chapter. We have a deal? Good good :3 But seriously, review guys and party hard for the remains of summer!**


	5. Kidnapping and kicking

**Hey guys! I got loads of reviews, so thank you! Here's the next chapter for you! Oh, and if any of you have time and facebook I'm ****a Trial Amin for a page called Fandoms unite - (I'm called TheAvianAmericanShadowJay) go vote for me ;) **

_Annabeth lay in her new bed – well technically it was just a hammock – the bottle Percy gave her clutched to her side and though about how she was never more comfortable. When her previous master, Mortmain, was in a good mood or got a lot of cash he would sometimes let his slaves sleep in big, soft beds but Annabeth had never really liked those; they always seemed large and empty.. Her meeting with Percy was a disaster; he managed to scare her and she managed to annoy him. It was clear they wouldn't be friends. And yet Annabeth left The Princess Andromeda with the bottle Percy had gave her and Jocelyn bombarding her with questions about how she liked Percy so far. Annabeth hid the fact that the present made her a tiny bit happy. She met the crew, who were all way nicer than anyone Annabeth had ever met before, and gotten a clean change of clothes. She was now wearing a red t-shirt, black trousers and a dotted bandana over her head so she 'looked like a real pirate'. So Annabeth lay in the sleeping room with everyone there except Night Watch. She learned that Night Watch slept during day and kept look out after sun down while Day Watch kept look out during day, which was much easier so Night Watch consisted of the best fighters. Annabeth thought she just closed her eyes when someone jerked her awake. But it wasn't morning yet. _

_The first thing Annabeth realised was that the ship was rocking dangerously and even for an inexperienced person like herself Annabeth knew that couldn't mean anything good. The next she noticed the woman who was shaking her awake. She was plump with a mass of ginger curls and a kind face. Annabeth remembered her name was Molly Weasley. _

_'__C'mon honey! There's a big storm going on and the captain wants all hands on deck. Even you.' Molly tugged her out of her bed and in the hurry Annabeth gripped the bottle in her hand, taking it with her. Outside it was hell; there was water on the deck, swishing against her ankles and the mast was wiggling wildly like it was dancing to the terrifying music of thunder. Lightning was flashing every couple of seconds illuminating the rain soaked faces of the pirates and the rolling waves. The Princess Andromeda was right next to Queen Anne's Revenge and Annabeth could see the men running around the other deck too. _

_'__Annabeth! Help the girls pull the rope!' Molly ordered, pointing and running into the crowd of women on the deck. _

_Celeana was acting like she was a grown pirate already, pulling one of the ropes (Annabeth had no idea where it was attached) with all her strength, yelling orders at the other girl, her pale hair plastered to her face. Tris and Hazel, the twins, one with long hair the other with short hair, were right behind her, going 'heave, heave' in unison. Clary and Zoey were tugging on the rope too, lips pursued. Annabeth set her bottle down carefully next to her foot and took the rope in her small hands. It was rough and uncormftable but Annabeth pulled and pulled and at some point all her little companions were yelling 'Heave! Heave!' over the thunder. Jocelyn turned for a split second to show them thumbs up before returning to the steering wheel. Finally Zoey tied the rope and spudded all the girls. The pirates finally managed to take control of the ship. That was when Annabeth realised that the cool glass of the bottle wasn't pressing against her ankle anymore. She looked, horrified, as the bottle rolled down the deck and towards the tilted edge of the ship. She ran towards it but she knew it was too late. The bottle jumped up in the air when it hit the wood and plopped into the sea. Annabeth didn't think. _

_She jumped in. _

Percy strolled into his cabin casually but mentally preparing himself for the string of curses that followed his enterance. They finished with Annabeth grabbing him by his shirt and pressing her lips close to his ear.

'Let. My. Crew. Go.' She hissed.

'Chill.' Percy plucked her hands off his shirt and grinned. 'Last time I checked both my crew and yours were very occupied with each other.'

'Why am I here, Jackson? Why did you invade my ship? That's against the rules.' Annabeth said, more calmly now, stepping away from him.

'There are no rules in piracy' He walked towards his bed and picked up a glass bottle of whiskey. Annabeth looked around the room while he poured himself a glass. It didn't change much, except that the toys were replaced with other expensive items appropriate to Percy's age. It was still a freaking spoiled kid mess.

'I dragged you here' Percy finally spoke up, after taking a sip from his glass and offering Annabeth the other. She ignored it. 'Because I knew you wouldn't come by yourself. Plus, the boys seemed to miss the girls and vice versa.'

_Goddamn, that bastard is right _Annabeth thought in frustration but remained impassive on the outside.

'And why did you see it fit to drag me here, Captain Jackson?'

Percy sighed and looked annoyed, chewing the inside of his cheek.

'I need your help.' He blurted.

Annabeth chuckled, hiding her surprise.

'Well, well, never thought I'd see the day the mighty Captain Perseus Jackson would ask my help.' She said.

'Oh shut up, wise girl' Percy snapped.

'That's not a way to get help, is it, Sea weed brain?' Annabeth retorted. Percy took a deep breath and tried again.

'There's a new ship out there. Pirates like us. All I know is that some Valentine Morgenstern is the Captain. There's only about a dozen pirates on Valentine's ship but they are more experienced and blood thirsty. A few days ago they attacked my ship. They wounded some but thank God nothing more happened. I was on my way to tell you when we saw the transporter and decided to take the chance.' Percy shrugged. 'I need us, _The princess _and _Queen Anne _to… have an alliance for a while.

'If those pirates attacked you then they are your problem, Captain.' Annabeth got up to leave.

'If I am correct than after they hunt down my ship they'll go after you.' Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and whirled her round to face him. 'Honestly, Captain, if it was just me I'd blow you and your ship to dust. But I'm thinking about my crew, how they have their lovers, friends and siblings on your ship and how I wouldn't want to see them suffer after they possibly get killed by those new pirates. So I'd advise you to think of your crew as well.'

Annabeth jerked her hand back but strolled casually around Percy and grabbed the whisky bottle, popping open the cork and drinking straight from it. She sat on Percy bed and crossed her legs.

'So what do you propose, Captain Jackson?' She raised her blond eyebrow at him.

'Crew switch.' Percy said simply.

'Crew switch, eh? Didn't have one of those for a while.' Annabeth smiled.

'In two days preferably. You'd have time to introduce your girls to the plan, find out who wants to come here and who wants to come there.' Percy shrugged again. 'It's a good plan, Captain Chase.'

Annabeth frowned.

'So what do we do when they attack?' she asked.

'Well, we'll be close to each other so we'll be able to call for back up. And having half your crew on my ship would make sure we don't abandon each other.' said Percy.

'Alright then' Annabeth got up and extended her hand towards Percy. He shook it firmly, smiling.

'Good choice Captain Chase.'

'Tell my girls to come back aboard after they…have their fun.' Annabeth said, getting up. When she was by the doors Percy grabbed her hand again.

'Annabeth' he said urgently and then seemed confused. 'Why don't you stay?'

Annabeth gently slipped her hand out of his grip.

'We talker about this. Not today, Captain.' She said. Over his shoulder she noticed a picture stuck to the wall; of a red head woman, a man, a boy and a girl and she smiled and she left the room.

**Hope you likes it! For the person who told me to add Tyson - I shall! I have no idea how I could forget about him! Anyway, review :***


	6. Crew Switch

**Hey y'all! Sorry for not uploading for a while! Thank you to all the lovely reviews I got 3 By the way, if you could choose, which ship would you go on? Anyway, enjoy!**

_'__ANNABETH!' Jocelyn screamed as the blond head of the seven year old plunged under the surface of the water. She didn't even have to look at Maryse Lightwood; her second in command placed her hands on the steering wheel just as Jocelyn's left it. Jocelyn banged on the statue at the beak of the ship and a small, blond girl moulded out of the wood. _

_'__Jessamine, please, go get Annabeth.' Jocelyn said. _

_'__Aye, aye Captain!' Jessamine saluted and jumped into the water, taking a deep breath before hand. Jocelyn stood, leaning over the rail of the ship and staring anxiously at the waves. Finally one blond head popped up – but not the other. Jessamine heaved herself back on board and shook her head. _

_'__No use Captain, I can't see her anywhere, and I can't go too deep' Jessamine said. Jocelyn whirled round towards The Princess Andromeda. _

_'__LUKE! Annabeth went overboard!' She yelled. Her husband's eyes widened. He grabbed a rope and started tying it around his waist. Immediately two of his pirates, Daryl Dixon and Robert Lightwood, grabbed the other end to secure him. _

_But Percy ran up to his uncle, looking older than he was, and said something to him. Luke nodded and Percy dived overboard. The first thing that hit him was the salt water. It was hard swimming under the sea during the storm but water was Percy's best friend. His clothes were completely dry as he swam deeper and deeper, breathing easily. Below it was darker but calmer too. Percy swam down and down until he saw her – she was slowly floating down to the endless pit. Her eyes were clothes and her small body limp. He grabbed her by the arm and pressed her against him. Immediately they were surrounded by a protective bubble full of oxygen. Annabeth was soaking and not breathing. Percy pressed both his hands against Annabeth's chest and pressed again and again. Finally she coughed out water and sat up, shivering. Percy grabbed her by her arms and shook her hard. _

_'__Stupid! What were you thinking?!' He yelled at her. She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, and then she burst into tears. _

_Percy was used to being around men, especially pirate men. And pirate men didn't cry, unless they were drunk beyond recognition and retelling their horrible love from twenty years before. So when Annabeth started crying without a warning it was Percy's turn to be terrified. He just sat there, inside the bubble, feeling miserable as Annabeth's sobs slowly turned into shudders. Percy touched her shoulder gently, drying her instantly. _

_'__Why did you jump?' He asked, more calmly now. _

_'__Your bottle went over board. The one you gave me' Annabeth sniffed. _

_'__What!?' Percy exclaimed. 'You risked your life for a ship in a bottle!?' _

_'__It was the first thing someone gave me' Annabeth said in a whisper. _

_Percy scratched his head and blushed slightly. _

_'__I-I could have given you something else.' He muttered. _

_'__That one was special though.' Annabeth mumbled. Percy sighed. He had no idea what to do. _

_Annabeth, remembering something, reached into her short pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. She extended it to Percy. He took it cautiously, like it was a ticking bomb, and unfolded it. He looked in surprise at the drawing. There was Jocelyn, of what he thought was Jocelyn because she had a lot of red scribbled for hair and two green spots for eyes and Luke, with a single grey stripe through his brown hair. There were two smaller figures on either side of the couple. One was supposedly Annabeth because she was blond and the other…It was Percy, with black hair, green eyes and his bottle clutched in his hand. Percy laughed. _

_'__Clary can draw so much better.' He smiled at Annabeth. 'But I like this.' He added. _

_'__C'mon, let's get you back on the ship' said Percy and the bubble surged upwards. Annabeth smiled. _

'…so that's the deal.' Annabeth finished explaining about the Crew Switch Percy proposed the next day during dinner. She was met with a silence, but a silence full of smiles and grins. 'I want all girls who want to spend a bit on the other ship to put their names down. I'll approve of them later. Or won't approve.' Annabeth put a piece of paper down on the table in the mess hall. The piece of paper returned to Annabeth the same day, when she was sitting in her office. Max and Isabelle delivered it to her, saying they had to practically pick some girls out because they didn't want to go. The three pirates sat on the floor, Isabelle holding a piece of paper.

'So' Isabelle started. 'We approved of most of the people. Aphrodite goes,'

'But Jessamine will be moody for a few days so better get a hot crew member over here.' Max cut in.

'Clary's going over…' Isabelle picked up again.

'Because if she wants to be all slobbery with Jace we'd rather she'd do that on the other ship' Max smiled. Isabelle scowled.

'Max, stop interrupting.' She said. The younger girl rolled her eyes. 'Lenobia is going over to be a 'responsible adult', Maeve and Maureen are gonna continue learning sword fighting and what not on _The Princess. _The night watch is staying, save for Tris. There shouldn't be any problem with the rest of the girls who volunteered.'

'Max' Annabeth turned to the younger girl. 'I want you to go too.'

'Whaaaat?' Max's face fell. 'But that means I'm on the same ship as Clary and Jace!'

'And Fang' Isabelle mumbled. Max elbowed her.

'Please, Max. Some of the boys will listen to you more to Izzy, and I want you there to keep an eye on things.' Annabeth said.

Max threw her hands up but nodded.

'Captain Chase' Percy was smirking at Annabeth from the deck of _The Princess Andromeda. _Their conversation was, obviously, forgotten.

'Captain Jackson' Annabeth eyed him evenly from her deck. The two ships were super close to let the crew switch happen. Usually the two captain's would be watching if no one was stupid enough to fall in through the small gap between the two ships or decided to reproduce on the deck but the two of them just looked at each other. Annabeth broke the eye contact first and strolled over to the boys who were going to join her ship while Percy joined the girls.

'I want name, age and status' She said in a 'no nonsense' voice. A boy stepped forward when no one moved. He had black hair and blue eyes and Annabeth recognised him as Isabelle's brother.

'Alec Lightwood, eighteen, Watch member.' Annabeth nodded and the boy stepped behind her.

Next was a dark skinned guy who extended his hand to Annabeth and shook it enthusiastically.

'Dean Thomas. Seventeen, part of the watch with Alec.' Annabeth shooed him away, getting the weird feeling he was going to do the 'old people kiss one and the other cheek' routine.

Looking around and seeing no volunteers a stunningly attractive young man strolled towards Annabeth. The only piece of clothing covering him were pants.

'Finnick Odair, twenty four years old. I'm the sex symbol, kind of like Jessie.' He said with a charming smile.

'I AM NOT A SEX SYMBOL!' Jessamine screamed from where she was sulking at the edge of the deck.

Annabeth shook hands with Seventeen year old Gale Hawthorne and the eighteen years old twins, George and Fred Weasley, all members of the Pyro experts.

'I'm Gasman Ride, eight years old, a pyro expert' the blond kid grinned up at Annabeth, who massaged her temples.

'Enough with the pyro expert. Go back to_ The Princess_, I have enough volunteers to blow holes in my ship' she said, turning Gazzy around and pushing him back towards his ship.

Annabeth's hand started hurting after shaking it with both people she only knew from sight and her friends.

James Carstairs actually brought over his violin and Magnus Bane left a trail of glitter when he went to join his boyfriend Alec. Neville Longbottom managed to trip on air on his way onto _Queen Anne's revenge_. Seamus Finnegan, another pyro man, got sent back to Gazzy. Simon, Isabelle's vampire boyfriend came on deck, causing Izzy's to blush in front of her nine year old brother, Max, and Rephaim and Will Herondale had to practically get shoved on board because they were arguing over who's hair was better. Posy, one of Gale's trio of siblings, joined the children training to be pirates.

Finally it was time for Annabeth's third in command to go and the ships to part ways. Max came forward towards Annabeth and bumped fists after promising to keep an eye on Percy. When she was safely abroad _The Princess Andromeda_ Annabeth turned towards Isabelle.

'Set course.' She said.

'To where, Captain?' Isabelle raised her perfect eyebrow.

'Opposite direction to where they are going.'

'Roger that.'

'Ready to go, Captain?' Annabeth called to Percy, who nodded his head.

'Be good, boys!' He called to his crew on Annabeth's ship. The boys saluted.

'Ladies' Annabeth looked at the crew standing on Percy's ship over her shoulder. 'Kick ass.'

'AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!' The one female scream that rose carried for miles still, even after the ships lost each other from sight.

Not for long, hopefully.

**There ya have it! Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
